The present disclosure relates to a hub nut for a planetary transmission and to a planetary transmission.
Planetary transmissions are known from DE 60 2005 005 448 T2. Here, a sun wheel on a sun wheel shaft and a planet spider with planet wheels are arranged within an annulus.
Planetary transmissions are used as travel transmissions for frequent and infrequent travelers, for example. In such planetary transmissions, however, there is generally a large number of different rotation seals with different geometrical dimensions on the annulus for securing and sealing. In this way, the annulus and, if appropriate, other parts of the planetary transmission can be adapted to the respective rotation seal to be used.
Moreover, an additional static sealing element, e.g. an O-ring or other flexible seals, has to be used on the annulus for a main bearing. For this purpose, an additional design element is generally required in the annulus, e.g. a groove in the annulus. As a result, a large number of complex processing steps is necessary.
Moreover, an additional securing element, e.g. a cylindrical pin, an adhesive etc., is generally required to secure the main bearing on the annulus. An additional design element, e.g. a hole, is required in the annulus for the cylindrical pin. When using an adhesive, dosing is problematic. As a result, problems also arise with cleanliness. Thus, the securing means gives rise to additional complex processing steps that cause problems.
Overall, a great variety of parts in the assembly process and a complex adjustment process in the assembly of the transmission are required with current planetary transmissions. In particular, time-consuming measurement and grinding of adjusting washers for adjusting the main bearings also has to be carried out. Moreover, it would be particularly desirable to ensure that the bearings could be assembled as part of the modular structure in the case of a broached annulus. By this means too, it is possible to avoid errors in assembly, such as not installing an O-ring, installing the wrong size of O-ring, incorrect installation of the O-ring in respect of its position or twisting, incorrect dosing of the adhesive, incorrect type of adhesive, application of adhesive omitted, or inadequate cleanliness of the parts because swarf, grease and other dirt are present.
It is therefore the object of the present disclosure to provide a hub nut for a planetary transmission and a planetary transmission by means of which it is possible to solve the abovementioned problems. In particular, the aim is to provide a hub nut for a planetary transmission and a planetary transmission in which different nominal sizes can be installed in a simple and more robust manner and with fewer processing steps than hitherto, thus resulting in a reduction in costs and a more stable assembly process.